nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Art Class and Lost
"Guide to: Art Class and Lost & Found" is a season 3 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Art Class Ned paints an abstract picture of squiggly lines for art class, but Moze says he painted an orange nude lady. The art teacher says the art funds are terrible, and the art class will be canceled after tomorrow. Loomer and his cronies laugh at Ned's painting but leave when Mr. Wright shows up. He says he can't have the school exposed to that kind of art. Moze takes a stab at photography and snaps pictures of everyone. Cookie's upset that there's only one more art class left, and can't make all his Christmas presents in one period. The art teacher takes Ned to an "emergency once-in-a-lifetime" art auction in the auditorium to sell his painting. The buyers want to know who the artist is, but leave when they find out it's Ned, because he's not famous. Mr. Wright wants the painting gone so kids don't tell their parents, parents don't complain to the school, and they don't end up on the six o'clock news. Ned suggests having an art show with everyone's projects to raise money. Mr. Wright agrees, on the condition that Ned's painting is not involved. Moze presents her photo project, but the art teacher says it's too happy. He wants her to do something real. Moze sees Missy picking her nose in the courtyard and snaps a picture of that. Cookie gets sixth graders (including Palmer Noid) to make his Christmas presents for him in exchange for getting them into eighth grade parties. He also gives them smocks and hats, and they end up dressed as elves. The art teacher asks Ned for the painting, but it's vanished from his locker. Someone put it in the trophy case and locked it. Not only has the whole school seen it, but news reporters come in and interview Ned about it. The painting becomes a story on the local news. Ned is ordered to the principal's office as soon as he arrives. The next day, the sixth graders are tired of working and start slacking off. Cookie tells them everyone said sixth graders weren't cool or smart enough to do this, but he believed in them. Palmer and the others say they will prove them wrong and go back to work. Moze sees Loomer dancing in the hall, and snaps a picture of it. Her pictures go on display at the art show and everyone whose pictures she took are mad at her and chase her down. Ned is upset that he's in trouble, and the art teacher tells him everyone has an artist inside of them and they must find their ways to express themselves. Moze escapes from the angry mob and finds Cookie with the sixth graders. Cookie shows her what they've done but accidentally drops one of the bowls and breaks it. Palmer likes the noise it made and they all start smashing the bowls they made. In the main office, Mr. Wright revealed he put the painting in the trophy case. At the art show, a buyer sees Ned's painting and offers $20,000 for it, exactly what is needed to keep the art program going. Mr. Wright explains that he thought the art show could use some publicity, and Ned's painting grabbed people's attention. Art class is not canceled. Cookie goes back to making his own presents, Moze takes pictures of fruit instead of people, and Ned paints a red naked lady, but everyone else says it's a fire truck. Tips *Tip#746.WSH - Wear smocks and hats or wear your art! *Tip#700.ALT - Not a painter? Ask about other art projects. *Tip#738.HGC - Make art class, homemade gift class. Part 2: Lost & Found Moze looks through the lost & found for her stuffed dog, Puppybear, but Ned says it was lost two years ago. Cookie looks for his lost mp3 player. He says he last saw it on his desk in science class and runs back to get it. One of the items Moze tossed out of the lost & found were a pair of sneakers signed by basketball player Carmelo Anthony. Crubbs asks Ned if the sneakers are his and he says yes. Moze pries them from his hands and says they're not his. Crubbs says the items in the lost & found that are unclaimed by 3 PM today will be fair game. Until then, they stay in the lost & found. Gordy got an electronic "friendship bracelet" from Dr. Xavier, which she uses to track Gordy wherever he is. Cookie finds his mp3 player in science, but Loomer takes it first, claiming it's his. Ned designates himself as the "lost & found helper", when really he's guarding the sneakers until 3 PM. Moze knows what it's like to lose something special, as she lost Puppybear in sixth grade. She takes the sneakers and a bullhorn and sets off to find the owner. Ned tackles her. Gordy has trouble getting the bracelet off his wrist. Dr. Xavier sees him trying to break it off, but she says it's made of titanium alloy and only comes off with the key, which she has. Moze puts up signs about the sneakers around school. Cookie tries to break into Loomer's locker to steal his mp3 player back, sice hne recorded a song on it, "Cowboy Cookie". Cookie says Moze is looking for the sneakers' owner because of Puppybear, and that if Ned finds Puppybear, he could keep the sneakers. Ned goes online to find a replica of Puppybear, instead of actually looking for it. He has it delivered to the school and decides to rough it up a little so it doesn't look too new. Gordy tries to get the bracelet off by having a bus pull it off for him. Cookie finally gets into Loomer's locker and gets his mp3 player back. Loomer takes it back, saying again that it's his. Crony puts it in a little speaker set and rock music plays, showing it is Loomer's. Ned shows up with the new Puppybear, but Moze knows it's not hers. Cookie tells Crubbs about his mp3 player and Crubbs agrees to help him, since he also lost an mp3 player. Ned apologizes to Moze about trying to fool her, and says it's stupid to let a pair of shoes come between them. But Ned then pushes her into an outdoor enclosed space, planning to lock her in until 3:00 so he can claim the sneakers. But he accidentally locks himself in with her. Ned pounds on the wall in frustration, opening a secret room full of items that were once in the lost & found. Ned finds Cookies' mp3 player and Moze finds Puppybear. Ned's not sure how they can get out. He kicks a wall, which suddenly opens directly to Crubbs' office. Crubbs had found all those items and kept them in his lair. He claims the mp3 player is his and he found it in the science room, but Cookie says it's his. Ned plays the mp3 player on a speaker set, and "Cowboy Cookie" plays. Unfortunately, Crubbs' hand was on the PA button and the whole school heard it. The bell rings, meaning it's 3:00. Ned goes to claim the sneakers. Seth comes by, saying he was looking everywhere for his sneakers, but Crubbs says they belong to Ned now. Ned decides to give them back to Seth. Crubbs lets Ned have whatever's left: a pair of sunglasses, a moustache, a wig, and a lunch lady outfit. They dress up Cookie in a lunch lady outfit with a mustache to disguise him and prevent him from getting teased. Tips *Tip#411.CIWLI - Chain it and you won't lose it. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring *Nolan North as Art Teacher *NBA Star Carmelo Anthony Co-starring Trivia *In Art Class, a sixth grader says that he wants to be a dentist when he's tired of making pots. This is a reference to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964 TV special), when Hermey says he wants to be a dentist. *When Moze is thinking back to sixth grade, you see that the sixth-grade Moze in the flashback is about half the size Moze really was in sixth grade. She also had shorter hair and a different backpack. *When Ned tackles Moze in Lost & Found, if you play the scene in slow motion, you can see it's not Lindsey Shaw, but a stunt double who is tackled. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3